Jason van Eck
Multi-modal Literacy Narrative How I Became A B.IT Student Please follow http://thewallmachine.com/CRqycz.html to view my literacy narrative. I will not be providing the video content of my literacy narrative. If anyone wishes to view this content, feel free to contact me through email or Facebook and I will make the videos available to you. Annotated Bibliography Ferguson, C., San Miguel, C., Garza, A. and Jerabeck, J. 2011. A longitudinal test of video game violence influences on dating and aggression: A 3-year longitudinal study of adolescents. Journal of Psychiatric Research, 46 (2), pp. 141-146. Available at: http://www.journalofpsychiatricresearch.com/article/S0022-3956(11)00262-7/abstract. This article mentions the inconclusiveness of numerous previous studies regarding the connection between adolescents and violent video-games. The article attempts to dispute the claims made by these previous studies (namely, that video-games do have an impact on violent behaviour in youths) by conducting a three year longitudinal study of adolescents (aged 10 - 14) who play games frequently, and monitoring the affect these games have on their dating lives. The study conducted in this article makes use of numerous questionnaires and reports such as the Child Behaviour Checklist and Conflicts Tactics Scale to determine violent factors in home-, social- and digital environments that might impact aggressive behaviour in the 165 families who participated in this study. The study was conducted over a period of three years, during which the participating families had to complete the aforementioned questionnaires and reports, as well as participate in individual interviews once per year. The study focused on a balanced group of families, with roughly the same number of female- and male participants. The collected information was processed to determine that video-games do not have a conclusive impact on aggressive behaviour in youths in home-, social- and digital environments, and that playing video games might lead to an increase in effective dating behaviour. The study further mentions that it is indeed other influences in a youth's life (such as home-abuse and peer influences) that influence aggressive behaviour the most. The article is written in a formal manner, presenting only factual evidence and study procedures in a completely unbiased form. While some might argue that the results of the study do not portray accurate results, due to the fact that the interviews conducted in the study were mostly done over the phone, the study does make provision for false results, and can therefore still be considered as accurate and reliable. The study provides concrete evidence that disputes most previous studies done on the subject, and was also conducted fairly recently (published in 2011). This journal article therefore supports my thesis, namely that violent video games do not have an adverse impact on adolescents, but that aggressive behaviour in these adolescents stem from other sources of conflict within their personal lives. Annotated Bibliography: Tags Children, violence, video gaming, games, study, dating, Child Behaviour Checklist, Conflicts Tactics Scale, home violence, social violence, digital violence, aggressive behaviour. Argumentative Essay Argumentative Essay: Introduction and Topic Sentences During the last two decades, the world has seen an extreme increase in technological advancement, both for commercial and entertainment purposes. While some will argue that this technological advancement has served humanity excellently, there are others who argue that technology, specifically violent media emerging from these technologies, has been more harmful than beneficial. Numerous studies, as described below, have been conducted by both proponents and opponents of media violence. The link between aggression in children and violent video games is tenuous at best. I will prove this to be the case by examining the fact that past studies contain outdated information or have not taken all elements into account during the time of the study. Newer studies, as also described below, have also provided evidence to dispute the results of previous studies, and will be taken into account. Reference List *Anderson, C. 2004. An update on the effects of playing violent video games. Journal of Adolescence, 27 (1), p. 113-122. *Anderson, C. and Bushman, B. 2001. Effects of violent video games on aggressive behavior, aggressive cognition, aggressive affect, physiological arousal, and prosocial behavior: A meta-analytic review of the scientific literature. Psychological Science, 12 (5), p. 353-359. *Ferguson, C., Garza, A., Jerabeck, J., Ramos, R. and Galindo, M. 2013. Not worth the fuss after all? Cross-sectional and prospective data on violent video game influences on aggression, visuospatial cognition and mathematics ability in a sample of youth. Journal of Youth and Adolescence, 42 (1), p. 109-122. *Ferguson, C., San Miguel, C., Garza, A. and Jerabeck, J. 2012. A longitudinal test of video game violence influences on dating and aggression: A 3-year longitudinal study of adolescents. Journal of Psychiatric Research, 46 (2), p. 141–146. *Anderson, C. 2003. Violent Video Games: Myths, Facts, and Unanswered Questions. online Available at: http://www.apa.org/science/about/psa/2003/10/Anderson.aspx http://www.apa.org/science/about/psa/2003/10/Anderson.aspx 6 Nov 2013.